


Heat of the Moment

by petrichorica



Series: Spencer Reid/Reader One Shots [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hotch is there i just forgot to mention him oops, Spence is drunk af, Spoilers, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: FIC REQ: can you write one where the reader and Reid go to a wedding and he sees the reader all dressed up for the first time?





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer was having a strange night. JJ was getting married, yet he couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything. Everyone he loved was happy and having a great time, yet he couldn’t seem to focus on anything except you. You were the new agent on the block, and you’d been with the team for about six months. You befriended him immediately, and the two of you had bonded over your love of books and Doctor Who. Spencer knew he was attracted to you, but this was just ridiculous.

He’d walked into the party, and as soon as he laid eyes on you he was gone. Seeing you in a dress like that, smiling with your hair down, was overwhelming. It was like he was seeing you for the first time. Your eyes gleamed in the candlelight, and your smile seemed magnetic. Reid couldn’t get enough. He sat at a table, absentmindedly draining his glass of wine when you walked over.

“Hey Spencer! I haven’t talked to you all night, what’s up?” You greeted him enthusiastically. He stared for a second before processing your words.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m having a great time. I can’t believe JJ got married,” He stuttered out. You giggled. 

“Spence, how much have you had to drink?” You prodded his empty glass with your finger. Spencer looked down at his empty glass, then back up to you. 

“To be totally honest, I’m not sure,” He smiled at you, grinning ear to ear. You stood up and grabbed his hand. 

“Come dance with me.” You demanded. Spencer nodded a little too enthusiastically. You made your way to the dance floor, and stopped next to Garcia and Morgan. Morgan twirled Garcia around energetically and waved at you, a big grin occupying both of their faces. You turned to Spencer and slipped your hands around his neck just as a slow song came on. His hands fell to your waist, and his eyes remained on you. You met his gaze and blushed. 

“You look amazing, (y/n).” He stated bluntly.

“You look pretty good yourself, Reid.” You tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear. Spencer pulled you close, and you rested your head on his shoulder. You met Garcia’s eyes, and she gave you a thumbs up.

Twenty minutes of dancing later, it was time for JJ to throw her bouquet. The ladies of the BAU gathered, Beth and others not far behind. Everyone cheered as JJ stepped to the front.

“I just want to thank everyone for coming to my surprise wedding, and especially Rossi for donating his backyard for the night. You guys mean so much to me and I’m so glad you could all be here for the most important day of my life.” JJ spoke, and you felt your eyes water. 

“Without further ado, ladies,” She winked at the group eagerly waiting. She turned, and gently tossed the bouquet over her head. It sailed over Prentiss and Garcia’s outstretched arms and landed in your hands. Spencer choked on his wine. The crowd cheered. 

You made your way out of the crowd to Spencer, who was looking more dazed by the minute. His eyes widened at the sight of you holding a bridal bouquet. 

“Hey,” You grinned at him. He stared, slackjawed.   
“Spencer, are you o-”

“Marry me.” Reid looked at you, a completely serious look on his slightly red face. You stared blankly for a second, caught completely off-guard.

“Spencer, we’re not even dating,” You laughed.

“I don’t care. Let’s just skip that part.” He insisted, undeterred. You turned red. 

“You’re drunk, Spencer,” You started.

“Just because I’m drunk, doesn’t mean I’m not completely serious.” You stood, speechless. You took a step towards him.

“Let’s just start here.” You pressed your lips to his gently, standing on your toes. Spencer’s arms snaked around your waist as he deepened the kiss. You threaded a hand through his curls, the other still clutching JJ’s bridal bouquet. A few seconds later, you broke the kiss. Your chest heaved, and Spencer smiled at you with a look in his eyes you’d never seen before. 

“I’ll think about it.” You winked at him, and dragged him back to the dance floor. You spent the rest of the night dancing your feet off with Reid, wondering where it would take you.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, an alternate ending where the reader says yes.

"Marry me.” Reid looked at you, a completely serious look on his slightly red face. You stared blankly for a second, caught completely off-guard. You scrunched your face in concentration, mulling the concept over in your mind. After about thirty seconds of careful deliberation, you made your decision. 

“Yeah, okay.” You said, nonchalantly. Spencer’s face paled. 

“Wait, you’re serious? I mean I was totally serious, but I didn’t expect you to be…” He trailed off. Your face still held the same light-hearted grin. 

“I mean, why not? I’m pretty much in love with you, I have been for a while, and obviously you feel the same. What’s the point in waiting if we’re ready now?” You stated. In your head, it made perfect sense. Maybe everyone else would think you were crazy, but you knew right then he was the one you wanted to spend your life with. Why wait? 

“I guess you’re right. I don’t have a ring though, and you need a dress. It would probably help for us to be mostly sober at least. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow.” Spencer said as he slid down the wall and sat on the ground. You stumbled over and planted yourself next to him. He laced his fingers with yours as you leaned your head on his shoulder. 

“Hey fiancé, would you care to dance?” You looked up at him. His dark eyes glinted down at you and his lips spread into a grin. 

“I would love nothing more, fiancée.” He pulled himself off the ground and extended an arm out to you. You grabbed the hand of your soon-to-be husband, and tugged him towards the dance floor. The two of you twirled around Rossi’s backyard among your friends, totally oblivious to anyone but each other. Your friends looked on and smiled. Garcia walked over to Rossi at the bar, a devious smirk occupying her face. 

“I win the bet, you owe me $50.” She nudged him. He frowned at her, and pulled bill out of his wallet. 

“I love it when I’m right! Especially when my babies fall in love~” Garcia gloated. She watched as Spencer dipped you low and pressed a quick kiss to your smiling lips.

“This is disgusting, but I have to say, I’m glad it’s finally happening,” Rossi said, smiling begrudgingly. “I was getting tired of watching them mope around each other.” 

“That makes two of us,” Morgan added as he joined them at the bar. The song ended, and you and Spencer headed over for refreshments. 

“Two waters, please,” You asked the bartender. Neither of you needed any more alcohol. 

“Glad to see you two finally got together.” Morgan laughed and clapped Spencer on the back. He looked over at you, beaming. 

“Well, I guess I should probably tell you guys. We’re getting married!” You blurted out. Penelope dropped her glass. It shattered into several pieces on the ground. 

“Oh. My god. Are you serious? I need to throw you a bachelorette party, you need a dress, you need bridesmaids, a-and flowers, and a ring! Oh my god, is this really happening? Please tell me you’re joking.” She said. 

“Pen, it’s actually happening. Calm down, we’ll take care of everything in the morning.” You reassured her. 

“Are you guys sure about this? I mean, not for nothing, but twenty minutes ago you weren’t even dating.” Morgan voiced his concern.

“I’m absolutely sure. I loved (y/n) from the moment I saw her, and I don’t need to wait to know she’s the one I want to grow old with.” Spencer said, sounding the most sober he had all night. You locked eyes with him, and you could practically see your future together. Sharing an apartment, getting a house, having kids, growing old. You couldn’t imagine it with anyone else. 

“Well, you’re welcome to use the backyard, if you don’t mind reusing JJ’s decorations.” Rossi chimed in. 

“As long as she doesn’t mind, I don’t. I could get married in a dumpster, and I wouldn’t care as long as it’s to you.” You said. Spencer pulled you in for a kiss, your lips melding together perfectly. Nothing had ever felt so right in your life. Spencer felt like home, and you wanted to live with him for the rest of your life.


End file.
